1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for decontamination and/or remediation. More particularly, the invention relates to a system using ozone and/or other oxidants in the decontamination and/or remediation of a variety of contaminated solids, liquids or gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional decontamination or remediation methods and apparatuses produce a wide variety of undesirable byproducts and/or secondary wastes. Additionally, prior methods and apparatuses are limited in their ability to fully decontaminate the objects to which they are applied. For example, conventional laundering processes utilize hot water, detergents, brighteners, bleach and other additives. Commercial laundering processes additionally apply souring steps and numerous rinsing steps. The water used during laundering is often discharged after a single use, thus ineffectively conserving resources.
Currently, humans take showers in an open loop system which is very ineffective in conserving water resources. This is especially worrisome when individuals are confined to environments where clean water is not readily available for showering and decontamination against chemical or biological agents. For example, water supplies are generally limited during space flight, in submarines and other ships, and during combat. In addition, clean water supplies are often difficult to locate in remote locations and underdeveloped countries. This lack of potable water often leads to disease, affecting vast portions of certain populations.
Conventional soap and water showers are also limited in their ability to kill bacteria. Specifically, soap may not effectively reach and cleanse all body parts. For example, a typical soap and water shower may not effectively attack bacteria residing on the surface of the skin, under fingernails, in body crevices or orifices, and in the hair. The open loop nature of a conventional showers also does not reduce the likelihood of the spread of bacteria, viruses, and disease. Further, conventional showers are not able to deodorize humans, and, therefore, individuals must rely on other means for deodorizing themselves.
Dishwashing is another common process where decontamination is important. Dishwashing produces many of the problems found in laundering and showering. For example, dishwashing produces undesirable run-offs and requires substantial water resources. Additionally, dishwashing processes are consistently confronted with deposits causing water spots on dishes.
Meat, raw vegetable and raw fruit products processing also require decontamination to remove dirt, pesticide and herbicide residues, and pathogenic organisms before the products can be shipped for public consumption. Meat requires decontamination for the removal of enterobacteriaceae, such as, escherichia coli, salmonella spp, and enterobacteria spp. Chlorine treatment has been used to decontaminate meats for some time, although chlorine treatment is known to have only limited effectiveness. Similarly, fruits and vegetables must be decontaminated to remove contaminants such as pesticides, bacteria and other harmful materials.
Recently, ozone has been used to treat meat and other foodstuff. However, prior patents fail to disclose a viable process or system for the application of ozone in the treatment of meat, raw vegetables and fruit.
While a few applications for the use of ozone as a decontamination/remediation material are discussed above, it should be understood that ozone is known to be used in a wide variety of applications.
In view of the shortcomings of prior decontamination/remediation methods and apparatuses, a need exists for an effective decontaminating/remediating system which limits chemical run-offs, conserves resources, and fully decontaminates objects.